It is well known that the economical value of energy that can be supply at the time of peak consumption is very high. It is also very important at this time of high investments in renewable energy systems of all kinds, to be able to store the produced energy, as the renewable energy is not correlated with the demands. For example, solar energy that can produce electricity in daytime, can be required mostly during dark hours. Many systems and methods for energy storage have been developed. Some of these systems are: pump water into high elevated reservoirs and then release the water through hydro generators; and direct pressurized air into deserted mines or into submersible inflatable tanks on the ocean floor and release the pressurized air through hydraulic motors or turbines which drive generators. These systems and others have disadvantages like: energy losses during the conversion process, and the water reservoirs take a lot of land and they are expensive to build. Others systems are very limited in the amount of energy that they can store, and the stored energy is dissipating over time. The pressurized air systems are amongst the most promising energy storage systems, however, the existing process for compressing air are very inefficient. Also converting pressurized air back to electricity using the existing systems and methods is a complicated and inefficient process. The need for a system and a method that can convert electricity to pressurized air and pressurized air to electricity, everywhere in all ground condition, is very clear and present.